The Things Unseen
by Adaline Teckla
Summary: Peggy gets an assignment she wasn’t expecting, but she’ll take what she can get. Go on an adventure with our very own Peggy Carter. Tail along as Peggy goes through the dangerous waves of being a government agent, all while juggling a civilian persona and dealing with her husbands death.
1. Flat Hunt

Summary:

Loosely set upon the Marvel Universe. This will be rated M later on in a few chapters (if it ends up going that far.) Peggy gets an assignment she wasn't expecting, she's grateful anyway. How does our girl do with trying to get over the love of her life's death? This is a Steggy story, no Martenelli in sight.

_Authors Note:  
_

_Hi everyone! This is my first time writing anything other than essays and school reports, so I hope this isn't too horrible. Any tips or ideas you have for me along the way would be great. As you will soon be able to tell I'm basing my story off of the Agent Carter TV series, it wont be exactly the same but will be similar. I do not own Agent Carter or any of its characters. _

_\- Adaline Teckla_

___

_"Were you limping on your way in?" _

_Well that's a bit rude isn't it, my mind questions. _

_"Caught my heel on a cobblestone, you know how the West Village is."_

"I never travel below 23rd street so no, I do not. Now, tell me Miss. Carter, how long are you planning on working at the telephone company?"

"For the foreseeable future." I remark. I really hope this isn't going where I think it's going to.

"Are you pursuing a marriage mate at the moment, Miss. Carter?" Oh bloody Nora. There it is, it's okay Peggy, chin up, you can do this.

"No, Ms. Fry. Not at the moment. You see... I'm recently a widow." I see Angie drop her mail and whip her head towards me, a look of shock splattered across her face.

"Oh Ms. Carter. I am extremely sorry to hear of that. May I ask, were you married long?"

"Thank you, and no, Steve and I were not married for long. It was just shy of our 9 month anniversary when he di- went MIA." Seeing that I am growing uncomfortable talking about this particularly painful subject, Miriam moves on.

"Ms. Carter I am sure I don't need to, but I'm going to go over the house rules with you as well. In a city filled with debauchery, mischief, and temptation the Griffith hotel is haven for the proper young ladies. Our conduct is indisputable. Attire should be demure, and elegant. Curfew is 10:00, no drinking, and no men above the first floor. No exceptions. Is that clear Ms. Carter?"

"Perfectly." I reply.

As Angie and I ascend the stairs I say "Well Angie,I know for one thing, I'm going to be breaking a few of the house rules."

"English!" Angie spurts in a hushed whisper, "I didn't peg you for that type!"

"Angie. I'm talking about the no booze and 10 o'clock curfew - not the men." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh." Is all she says as we reach my apartment door.

"Yes," I say "This will do quiet well. I'm not the biggest fan of the wallpapering, but it's definitely not the worst I've see. This view isn't bad," I say looking out the window. "In my last apartment all I had for a view was a brick wall." I feel a warm hand slip onto my shoulder.

"Peggy." Angies gentle tone tells me where this conversation is going to lead. "You never told me you were married."

"There wasn't exactly a time Angie. I didn't want to spring it onto you by saying, Hello, my name is Peggy Carter, I'm looking for a flat to rent, I'm a widow, and oh yes I'll have the biscuits and gravy please."

"That was fair of you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"Angie really, it's okay." Glancing at the clock I see it's almost 10. "Thank you so much for helping me find this spot. I know you have an audition in a few hours. I'll let you go get ready for it."

"Okay thanks English, I'll see you 'round neighbor!"

"See you."

Sliding the lock into place I turn to go sit on the bed. Hmm, perfect. Nice and firm, just how I like my mattress. As I lay back a hard rain starts to splatter against my window. Laying down, my mind begins to drift to Steve, as it inevitably does dozens of times throughout the day. Rain like this always makes me think of one of the many times I fell for Steve, I picture him slumped over his drawing tablet - frustrated that he wasn't doing more. We sat for hours there in the rain, each growing more comfortable with each other's company as the time went on. Next thing I knew Steve was jumping out of the airplane to save the 107th and his life long friend James. He was absolutely crushed by Buckys death. That is partially what drew us both together. As time went on, I eventually shared my brothers own death with Steve. Talking about our brothers death helped draw us together. We didn't start courting right away, our friendship was put to the test many times as we tried to find Red Skull. It didn't help when I found that blonde bimbo kissing him. Poor Steve, I think with a slight smile on my face, he was so frazzled. He'd never kissed any other woman than his mother, and bullets flying at him moments later didn't help the situation either. I didn't want to admit it, but I loved him even then. I didn't want to be one of those women who swooned at the sight of a handsome man in a uniform- but that's exactly what Steve did to me. When our relationship started we kept it under wraps. Steve knew I didn't want to be the woman standing behind him, and he didn't want that for me either.

Colonel Philips confronted me about the secret relationship after we saw the screening of the picture showing me in his compass. Where he managed to get that photograph I've no idea. Steve and I were separated for a time after that, him going on missions, and me working at various decoding stations, but our love continued to grow as we corresponded through letters. By the time we were engaged it was almost a year later.

Steve's Point of View

"How ya doin' Rogers?" Asks my best man Stark.

"Never better, Stark. Today's the day I finally marry the woman of my dreams. I never imagined I would actually get a day like this. I just wish Buck was here with me."

"I know I will never be able to fill his shoes, but I appreciate you letting me be your best man. I'll do my best not to hinder James memory. You know Steve, I can never see myself settling down with just one dame. You know you still have time to back out of this, we don't know how the serum will affect the life of your cells - you could live to be 100 and not look a day over 35! Imagine all the women you could have access to!"

"Stark you better shut your mouth before I punch you out of this building and into the stockade. I can't believe you would say something like that. Especially being one of Peggys friends."

"Peg views me as a friend? Huh. I just assumed she viewed as an annoying child to watch over to make sure I don't blow something up again. I'm touched."

"Don't tell her I said that Stark." Scanning over the milling crowd I see Phillips walking up to the quickly constructed alter.

"Gentlemen."

"Sir." Stark and I echo, each taking our turns shaking our superiors hand.

"She'll be ready any moment. Rogers, I normally feel sorry for the poor bastard about to get married - singing his life away. But I can tell you two kids are good of each other."

Suddenly we hear four gunshots ring out and a huge grin spreads across my face. It's time.

Peggy's Point of View

I stand alone in one of the nicer tents, touching up the finishing touches to my make up. Moving over to the full length mirror I observe myself, turning slightly side to side, making sure my red dress is just so, plunging neckline with slight ruffles and all. I'm glad to not be wearing a white dress today - that was for another time, a different life really, and a different Peggy Carter. The day that I learned of Michales death was my would be wedding day. The life Frank would have wanted me to lead wouldn't have made me happy. I can now never see myself being the doting house wife, waiting on my husband hand and foot, cooking and cleaning all day, chasing after the children while my husband sits and reads the newspaper whilst smoking his pipe. Steve would never - doesn't expect that of me. He knows how much my career means to me, and is just happy being able to live my journey with me. Fully satisfied with my appearance I grab the bouquet of freshly picked flowers from a nearby field and walk towards the wedding area.

As I approach the tent I remove my pistol from my thigh holster, cock it, and point it to the sky. Steve is the one who thought of this idea to let them know that I am ready since we have no music that would be appropriate for me walking down the isle. I will set off four charges, the same number as when I shot at Steve cowering behind his shield when I was filled with a jealous rage. I wasn't going to wear the gun, and just leave it on a table next to the tent, but we never know when there might be an attack or we will have to move out at a moments notice. Taking a deep breath in I pull the trigger, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. Letting a moment go by to let the guests seat themselves I enter the large tent. Locking eye contact with Steve I slowly walk down the isle towards him. Setting my flowers on a small table I turn towards Steve and grab hold of his hands.

"Alright people, I made a lot of phone calls and filed way too much damn paperwork for this wedding - lets get this wedding underway before they call me saying they've changed their minds." Says Philips. "I believe you've both prepared some vows? Steve if you'll go ahead and start for us."

"Peggy, these last months getting to know you while on the greatest adventure of my life, has been mind boggling. As I grew up, seeing how the world treats poor kids like me from Brooklyn, I never dreamed of getting married or even meeting a wonderful dame like you. I promise to hold you through every cold night and help stitch up every bullet wound. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do and love you for every minuet of every day, and, as always, do as Peggy says."

"Steve, you have made me the happiest I've been in a long while. You never judge me, or try to undermine the things I have said or done. I promise to stand beside you through the thick and thin, in every war life may throw at us, on the battle field or off. I'm so happy to be starting the first day of the rest of my with you."

"Does anyone have a reason why this man and woman shouldn't wed?" Asks Phillips

Steve and I both turn our heads to the small crowd, sending death glares into the audience, stoping any objections in their wake.

"If you'll exchange rings. By the power invested to me by the United States Government, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Steve, you may kiss your bride."

_Authors Note: _

_ Should I upload the other chapters? Let me know what you think. I'm just giving you a taste for now to see if I'm doing good enough to continue. Chao, Adaline Teckla._


	2. Two

After a fitful night of sleep, tossing and turning, awaking every few hours to the various sounds of the apartment building I come back to reality at the sound of my tea kettle. Sitting down at my small breakfast nook I start to drink my morning tea, letting my mind wonder I begin to think of my plonker of a friend Howard. Granted he was Steve's best man at our wedding, and he'll always have a special place in my heart because of it, but his behavior was unacceptable. He not only put me in a horrible place of becoming a traitor to the country I now love, but he also did me the dishonor of making me steal my husbands blood and return it to him. I often like to imagine Steve going up to Howard and bash his face in while shouting how "if he's such a genius how did he let this happen!" Having finished my tea I put my cup in the sink and turn to walk toward my closet. After shuffling through my closet for a few moments I finally decide on a plum gown with a tear drop opening in the neckline. Just as I'm finishing putting on my slip I hear a knock on my door "Just a moment!" I shout and slip on my dressing gown. Looking through the peep hole I see Angie, smiling to myself I slide the locks and open the door.

"Good morning, English!" She says in her peppy tone.

"Good morning Angie," I echo "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well I thought I would escort you to breakfast this morning, it being your first day here and everything."

"Oh great, just a moment and I'll be ready, please, make yourself at home."

As Angie wonders through my rearranged apartment, commenting on how she likes how I placed everything and how the last girl didn't have a lick of knowledge on how to arrange furniture. I turn to Angie as I finish zipping up my dress and see her looking at my assortment of photographs atop my dresser.

"Is this your husband?" Asks Angie.

I let out a amused breath as I say, "No, that's my brother Michael. The one next to him is my husband."

"This is your husband? No offense English, but he looks pretty, uh, small to have served."

"Yes, Steve used to be quite small. That wasn't a current photo of him before his death. He was quite the strapping solder, he was a Captain, you know."

"Well he sounds quiet the accomplished man."

"Yes, you would have liked him very much. Let's go see what the cooks have made up for us this morning, I'm starved!"

As I make my way into the office I can't help but notice a sharp energy shooting its way throughout the room. Everyone is running around shouting at each other for various files or references. Narrowly avoiding Carl, as he trips over his shoe lace, I make my way to my desk. Glancing down I see my perfectly organized desk must have been murdered over night, and replaced with its junkie cousin.

"Honestly," I call out over the ruckus. "Is it really that difficult to put the paperwork in it's own slot and not all over my desk? Oh, this is disgusting! Who threw their chewing gum on my desk? The files are sticking together, my desk is not a trash can!"

"Sorry Carter, I must've missed your trash can. Watch out boys," Says Carl "Carter is really PMSing on us today, we better keep outa her way or she might bight off our heads."

Glancing at Sousa I see his eyes burning with rage. He hasn't stood up for me since I asked him not to, which I'm grateful for - but he also has hardly spoken to me since I turned him down for that drink. I really did have plans with Angie that night, but I believe think thinks I blew him off. I'm pulled away from my internal dialogue by Johnston calling my name, "Carter, my office."


End file.
